Twinkle Snow Miku (7★)
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |altname = Twinkle Snow Miku |id = 820297 |idalt = |no = 8388 |element = Water |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 52 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 184 |animation_idle = 120 |animation_move = 9 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 43, 49, 55, 61, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85, 88, 91, 94, 97, 100 |normal_distribute = 3, 3, 4, 4, 5, 6, 8, 11, 13, 13, 11, 8, 6, 5 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 43, 49, 55, 61, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85, 88, 91, 94, 97, 100, 103, 106 |bb_distribute = 2, 3, 4, 4, 4, 4, 5, 8, 10, 12, 12, 10, 8, 5, 4, 3, 2 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |bb2_frames = |bb2_distribute = |bb2_totaldistr = |sbb_frames = 43, 46, 49, 55, 58, 61, 67, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 88, 91, 94, 97, 100, 103, 106, 109 |sbb_distribute = 1, 1, 2, 3, 4, 4, 3, 4, 4, 5, 7, 9, 13, 13, 9, 7, 4, 3, 2, 2 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 85 |sbb2_distribute = 100 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 43, 46, 49, 52, 55, 58, 61, 64, 67, 70, 73, 76, 79, 82, 85, 88, 91, 94, 97, 100, 103, 106, 109, 112, 115 |ubb_distribute = 1, 1, 2, 3, 3, 4, 4, 3, 3, 4, 4, 5, 6, 7, 10, 10, 7, 6, 4, 4, 3, 2, 2, 1, 1 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb2_frames = |ubb2_distribute = |ubb2_totaldistr = |bb_effectdelay = 1 |bb2_effectdelay = |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb2_effectdelay = |description = A young lady gifted with a wondrous voice, it was said that she came to Grand Gaia in the middle of the night. As the midnight silence gave way to the sunrise, a soft song could be heard coming from her lips. Everyone who heard it felt at peace with the world, and evil seemed to recede from the night. It was said that she was looking for her friends, although she could not remember what they looked like. Thanks to the kind hearts of those that she met, she began a journey across the land as she began her search. Soon, many would know her song... |summon = Come with me! We'll fly to our winter wonderland! |fusion = It's time to celebrate the season with a song! Will you join me? |evolution = |hp_base = 5393 |atk_base = 2413 |def_base = 1985 |rec_base = 1896 |hp_lord = 7704 |atk_lord = 3447 |def_lord = 2835 |rec_lord = 2709 |hp_anima = 8596 |rec_anima = 2471 |atk_breaker = 3685 |def_breaker = 2597 |def_guardian = 3073 |rec_guardian = 2590 |def_oracle = 2716 |rec_oracle = 3066 |hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 14 |normaldc = 42 |ls = Melodious Song |lsdescription = 80% boost to Atk, Def, max HP, greatly boosts BB Atk, enormously boosts BC efficacy & damage greatly boosts BB gauge |lsnote = 300% BB Atk, 60% boost in BC efficacy, 4~7 BC fill when damage taken |bb = Snowflake Tune |bbdescription = 17 combo powerful Water attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP, with enormously boosted critical hit rate), hugely boosts BB Atk for 3 turns, damage taken hugely boosts BB gauge for 3 turns, greatly boosts BC, HC, and item drop rates for 3 turns & enormously boosts BB gauge |bbnote = 200% + 300% x HP / max base HP, 450% BB Atk, 5~8 BC fill when damage taken, 40% boost to BC, HC, 7% boost to Item drop rate, 12 BC fill |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 17 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 28 |bbdc = 17 |bbmultiplier = 200 |bb_hpscale = true |bbhits2 = |bbaoe2 = |bbdc2 = |bbmultiplier2 = |bb_hpscale2 = |sbb = Snowfall Memory |sbbdescription = 20 combo powerful Water attack on all foes, powerful Water attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP, with enormously boosted critical hit rate), hugely boosts BB Atk for 3 turns, damage taken hugely boosts BB gauge for 3 turns & hugely boosts Def relative to Atk for 3 turns |sbbnote = 200% + 550% x HP / max base HP, 450% BB Atk, 5~8 BC fill when damage taken, 70% Atk to Def |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 20 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 30 |sbbdc = 20 |sbbmultiplier = 800 |sbb_hpscale = |sbbhits2 = 1 |sbbaoe2 = A |sbbdc2 = 1 |sbbmultiplier2 = 200 |sbb2_hpscale = true |ubb = Twinkling Star Tune |ubbdescription = 25 combo massive Water attack on all foes, enormously boosts BB Atk for 3 turns, enormously boosts BB gauge for 3 turns, enormously boosts BC, HC and item drop rates for 3 turns & enormously boosts OD gauge |ubbnote = 500% BB Atk, fills 100 BC per turn, 150% boost to BC, HC, 10% boost to Item drop rate, 50% OD fill |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 25 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 32 |ubbdc = 25 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubb_hpscale = |ubbhits2 = |ubbaoe2 = |ubbdc2 = |ubbmultiplier2 = |ubb_hpscale2 = |es = Cool Consonance |esitem = |esdescription = Slightly boosts Atk, Def, Rec when BB gauge is over 50%, boosts BB gauge each turn for all allies & slightly boosts Spark damage for all allies |esnote = 40% Atk, Def, Rec boost to self, fills 3 BC per turn & 15% Spark |evofrom = |evointo = 820298 |evomats1 = Water Mecha God |evomats2 = Water Mecha God |evomats3 = Miracle Totem |evomats4 = Miracle Totem |evomats5 = Light Tone |evomats6 = Water Tone |evomats7 = Metal Mimic |evomats8 = |evomats9 = |evoitem = Legend Stone |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = *Hatsune Miku Summon II: Feb 20, 07:00 PST ~ Mar. 6, 06:59 PST (2018) |bazaar_1_type = Sakura Token |bazaar_1_desc = Chorus of Spring |bazaar_1_bonus = 5 |bazaar_1_image = event_token_0016_item_icon.png |notes = |addcat = Vocaloids |addcatname = Snow Miku3 }}